Various rotary electrically actuated devices for controlling fluid flow have heretofore been provided. Such devices, as valves have oftentimes been utilized in internal combustion engines as governors to throttle the flow of fuel so as to modulate fuel pressure. These devices, however, have been beset by one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they are inordinately expensive to manufacture; (b) the rotor thereof has unstable operating characteristics; (c) the device is susceptible to frequent malfunctioning; and (d) movement of the rotor causes excessive displacement of the fuel and thus causes significant retarding forces being imposed on the rotor.